


Remaining Unseen

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [240]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nudity, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/15/19: “study, squash, try”





	Remaining Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/15/19: “study, squash, try”

Stiles knew he’d pass his photography class without even trying now that he’d persuaded his buff but bashful boyfriend to be his subject.

He’d promised Derek although he’d be nude he’d remain unidentified.

Derek squashed a pillow over his face in one photo, the rest of his body exposed. As if studying naked, he hid his face behind a textbook in another.

Though he couldn’t see it through the lens, Stiles was sure Derek smiled, not the sunny smile other people received, but the subtle curl of his mouth that peeped through his shyness whenever Derek knew he’d pleased Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, @rita-somethingboring wrote a [continuation](http://rita-somethingboring.tumblr.com/post/183492885241/remaining-unseen) of this drabble on her tumblr.


End file.
